A smile that never faded
by DoctorWhovian42
Summary: Let me tell you a little story. Like the ones of old where everything ended in tragedy...but a smile never faded...
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Let me tell you a little story if I may...so that you get the gist of what is happening around here at the moment, because for you to understand what is happening, we need to go back to the very beginning of this story. It's a simple one, like the simple stories of old. Containing happiness, love and of course, tragic deaths. Because what other endings actually happen in the real world?

 _ **Once upon a time, there was a happy little girl. One who smiled so bright and had all she could possibly fathom in her little eight year old life. Family and friends. Though her parents constantly fought in front of her with threats of divorce and the fact that they never had enough money to spoil her, her smile never faltered**_

 _ **But a smile like that made her the target that the worlds cruelest couldn't ignore. And just like that, a something so bright and more beautiful than the most beautiful thing in this world, was wiped from existence in a flash. Her trust shattered as if it was just simple glass. Her love burned up in a merciless undistinguishable wildfire and her heart felt as though it became nothing but a lump of coal. She was empty. She felt dead.**_

 _ **But death would have returned only half of her happiness. And still, it failed in killing off the smile she continued to wear upon her face like it did her parents.**_

 _ **It was as if the world had something against her happiness and pulled a one sided annihilation of her happy ending. Leaving not even a trace of it behind.**_

 _ **As she grew older, more and more of her old self died off in the remains of her war against the cruelties of the world. However, her only friends could tell she was loosing her footing in this war. Her life was crashing down faster than it did when she was eight years old. Even if she continued to smile and laugh and act as if nothing was wrong in her apocolyptic little world. It was the least she could do.**_

 _ **It was all she could do.**_

 _ **And when everything she had left hit the ground harder than it did the last time, the only thing lost, was her.**_

 _ **They didn't know it had happened. The only thing they did know were the facts:**_

 _ **Where they stood was a cementary.**_

 _ **Before them was a grave stone taller than them. Taller than their father or the tallest man there.**_

 _ **The sword that had ended the life of her parents was the one held by the weeping angel.**_

 _ **And the name on the grave, was hers.**_

 _ **'Rest in Peace**_

 _ **Katerina Ravencroft**_

 _ **A smile that never faded,**_

 _ **A brightness that remaind true.**_

 _ **Don't cry because it's over,**_

 _ **Smile because it happened to you.**_

 _ **If theres bad times in your life,**_

 _ **Keep calm and carry on.'**_

And all at once, everything was different. The world would never see such a smile once again. A villan had won this battle.


	2. Chapter 2: Nankurunaisa

Katerina stood in the hallway as her parents' shouting continued. It was loud. Their words were vile. The sense of hatred was heavy in the air. And the end to it would be the same as always:

They'd throw things at the walls.

The vases would shatter.

The neighbors would surely wake as the feud ended and knock on the door.

Her father would look to her mother and then they'd have a conversation that goes somewhat like this:

"John, everything ok with you guys?" Anton Proctor, their neighbor to the right of their home would ask.

"Yes, sorry to wake you, we got a bit carried away while watching some old horror movies and turned up the volume for suspense." Her father would lie.

Her mother would turn of the T.V, which they would leave on each time the fight happened, and walk into the hallway of the front door.

"Did we wake them with the movie again?" She'd ask looking as though they had never fought before.

"Eliza." Anton would greet kindly.

"Anton." Her mother smiled kindly back.

"Well, if you two really are ok, I'll let you go back to your movie." Her neighbor would say. "Good night and stay safe."

The two would wave him goodbye with a pretend act of care between the two like an arm draped over her mothers shoulders or an affectionate kiss between the two as they closed the door. Just in view of all their neighbors, and when the door was shut all the way, they'd separate from each other with a look of pain and anger. Katerina would have already gone upstairs to her room and hidden under the covers of her bed.

It was always the same. It was never any different, but this time, instead of listening to the same old fight as always, she just silently made her way up the stairs. She wanted it to stop, but what could a seven year old do? Nothing. Nothing except accept the way her family was.

It was little and broken...but it was hers.

And as always, when the same seven words were said by her mother, they went their separate ways and she soon found her mother standing at the foot of her bed. A slight sigh escaping her lips as she made her way around the bed and sat besides her.

"How much did you hear?" Her mother asked quietly as she pulled the covers off of her, just enough to see her mother under the light of the moon.

"Almost all of it..." She said quietly.

Her mother pulled her out from the covers and onto her lap as she smoothed her dark blue hair out. Katerina leaned into the gentle touch with a slight smile. A moment passed and she looked up at her mother with the glint in her eyes that always made her mother's eyes burn with tears. It was a childish glint. One without a care in the world and without the slightest hint of worry. Pure.

"Can we sing the lullaby you always sang me when I was still in your tummy?"

Her mother blinked back her tears and nodded. "Come 'ere luv..." She'd say with a broken smile.

And they began,

"Hush my love now don't you cry

Everything will be alright.

Close your eyes and drift in dream

Rest in peaceful sleep.

If there's one thing I hope I showed you

If there's one thing I hope I showed you

Hope I showed you,

Just give love to all

Just give love to all

Just give love to all..."

Katerina felt the tear drop onto her forehead and snuggled closer to her mother in effort to comfort her.

"Oh my love...in my arms tight

Everyday you give me life

As I drift off to your world

Rest in peaceful sleep.

Now there's one thing that you showed me

Now there's one thing that you showed me..."

Her mothers voice brook and she felt her rest her chin on top her head. The tears began to flow freely now and it took all Katerina had not to cry as well.

"That you showed me

Just give love to all

Just give love to all

Just give love to all

Lets give love to all

Lets give love to all

Just give love to all

Lets give love to all

Just give love to all

Lets give love to all..."

She looked up at her mother. The tears landing on the corners of her eyes, making it seem as though she was crying. She turned her self to face her mom and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Mommy...Nankurunaisa..." She said with the smile she always wore.

Her mother smiled a broken smile and hugged her tightly. Nodding over and over again as if trying to convince herself what Katerina had said was true.

"M-Mmhm...Everything will be alright...I swear everything will be alright!"

Little did Katerina know, what her mother said was not just far from true...It was just one of the lies in the lake of darkness and lies she was sinking into.


End file.
